Second Chances
by bite x me
Summary: Everyone believed Harry & Hermione were the everlasting couple but they get broken up. Will a friend help to bring the destined couple back together?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt.

Summary: This story takes place three years after Hogwarts and in the Muggle world. Voldemort is dead yay! and everything is back to normal and good in the Wizarding World. Everyone believed Harry & Hermione were the everlasting couple but something broke them up. Can a friend bring them back together?

My first ever fan-fic so be nice. hehe

Prologue (Part I)

_This is during their 7th year._

'God, she's so beautiful,' thought a certain green-eyed guy. Harry Potter stared at the girl sleeping soundly beside him. His eyes wandered around on her naked body, which was barely covered by a thin blanket. He smiled as he saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Morning love," Hermione Granger said softly.

"Morning to you too…" his reply was cut off as she started to kiss him. He pulled the blanket off her, while deepening the kiss. He slowly broke their kiss and went down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. He moved back up to kiss her and soon his hands found the spot between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as he began to caress her. Just then the door flew open. Startled, Hermione pushed Harry off her and quickly pulled the blanket up over her. Poor Harry just fell off the bed.

"Morning Harry…" started Ron. He saw Hermione lying on Harry's bed, staring back at him under a blanket while Harry was on the floor rubbing his head. He quickly figured out what had happened the previous night and smiled smugly.

"It's about time you guys got together. I thought it was never going to happen." he said.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, slightly dizzy from hitting his head on the floor.

"Please there was so much sexual tension between you too I could have cut it with a knife." Ron scoffed.

"Oh," was all Hermione could mutter, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Harry, still rubbing his head, slowly got back up and sat on his bed, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"What are you doing here, Ron? It's…7:30 in the morning!" Harry said, glancing at the clock beside him.

"Well, sooooorry! I didn't know Hermione was going to be spending the night." he teased.

"Yeah, well, one of the good things of being Head Boy is you get your own bedroom with no annoying roommates to bother you!" Harry replied. Ron and Harry laughed. They were soon interrupted by Hermione who made a small 'ahem' noise.

"Excuse me. Could you two turn around? I have to get changed."

"Aw…even me, Mione?" wined Harry. Hermione gave him a look. Knowing he was defeated, he sighed and covered his eyes, as did Ron. Not really trusting the boys, Hermione grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her body. She walked around the room looking for her clothes that were strewn around everywhere.

"Can we look yet?" asked Ron in an exasperated voice.

"I guess. I have the blanket around me." she replied. When she finally collected all her clothes, she walked back to Harry.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Meet me in the common room in about an hour, alright?" she said. Harry nodded and gave her a kiss. If Ron had not rolled his eyes and 'harrumphed' they probably would have gone all the way. When Hermione finally broke away, she could she the look of disappointment and wanting on Harry's face. She winked and waved to both of the boys and walked out the door, Harry's blanket dragging behind her.

"So, what are our plans for today?" asked Harry.

"First, put some pants on mate. I don't need to see you naked." Ron said, grinning. Harry, who had forgotten he had only a pillow covering him, quickly looked around and found his boxers. He pulled them on and decided to put on a t-shirt as well.

"So, how was it?" asked Ron.

"How was what?"

"Last night you idiot!"

"Ron, unlike you, my relationships are not all about sex."

"I know, but how was it?"

"You should know."

"Actually, I don't."

"What? Didn't you guys…?"

"Nope. Hmmm…actually Hermione's the only girl I never dated just for sex."

"Really? Wow…I thought you guys did it on like the first day."

"Like you?" Harryshot him a look.

"Anyway, nope we never did it. We hardly ever made out either. I mean yeah we fooled around in the beginning but then it turned weird. I mean, it was like kissing my sister." Ron said, shuddering. Harry laughed.

"You really like her, don't you?" Ron asked after a while.

"I…I love her."

Silence.

Laughing, Ron said, "For a minute I thought you said you loved her."

"I did."

"WHAT?"

"I loved her since the day I first met her."

"But she was such a snob!"

"Yeah, but I don't know, I just got this feeling."

"Does she know this?"

"No." After a minute of more silence, "She's the one."

"What? But you guys just started dating!"

"Yeah but it's not like I didn't know her for the past 7 years of my life."

"So, you really think she's the one?"

"I…think she is."

"Well there you go. If you _think_ she's the one then she isn't. You won't have to think when you find the right girl. Your heart will just tell you."

"You sound like a bloody fortune teller."

"Shut up. I'm trying to help you with your life here."

"Yeah I know. I don't know. All I know is…she's my everything." Harry said softly.

Ron stared at him, surprised. He had never seen his best friend act this way. 'Maybe he really does love her.' Ron thought. Breaking the silence, Ron asked,

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I…I don't know. I hope she does."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"How?"

"Ask her!"

"What? I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because, that would just be weird."

"No it wouldn't. Alright I'll be Hermione and you pretend you're about to confess your love to me."

"This is stupid."

"Just do it!"

"Alright. Hermione, I love you." Ron burst out laughing.

"See, it's not the same." Harry replied angrily.

"Sorry, but I dunno, I guess I could talk to her for you."

"Really? Thanks a lot mate."

"No problem. Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!"


	2. Prologue Part II

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt. Oh andthe Cozy Cup is an actual store.

Prologue (Part II)

Ron and Harry went downstairs to wait in the Head Boy's & Girl's common room. Ron looked at his watch impatiently.

"What the bloody hell is taking her so long?" he said.

"I dunno…you know girls. They take forever to get ready." Harry replied.

"No we don't!" barked Hermione. She had finally come downstairs, freshly showered and dressed. Harry went over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Finally! I'm starving. Let's go, Mione." said Ron. The trio went down to the Great Hall, where there were hardly any students. When Hermione pointed this out Ron replied sarcastically,

"Oh yeah, Mione. The whole school gets up at 8 in the morning to come and eat breakfast on a Saturday." Harry laughed.

"I meant, well, you know, oh forget it." she muttered. They sat down at their usual spots and soon silverware and delicious food appeared right before them. The three friends helped themselves to as much bacon, toast, and eggs that they wanted.

"So, we goin to Hogsmeade today?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"I guess so. We don't have any Quidditch today do we?" Harry asked.

"Nope. I'm giving the whole team a break. We deserve one, after that match against Slytherin. It was brutal." Ron replied.

"But you guys won." pointed out Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes while Harry reminded her,

"Mione, half of the team is still sore from having so many Bludgers hitting them." Hermione nodded, stating that she remembered now.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm gonna go to the library. Harry, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"To the library? Aw Mione, it's Saturday! Give us a break with the whole homework thing!" Harry whined.

"Harry. You prat, that's her way of saying 'Let's go make out.'" Ron said, laughing.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" he said. Shaking her head, Hermione left with Harry, leaving Ron alone to finish eating.

After intense making out, Hermione went to her room to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. Harry left her a note to meet her at a small café in Hogsmeade, called the Cozy Cup, stating he had a surprise for her. Slightly confused, she left Hogwarts by herself.

Harry sat in the Cozy Cup, anxiously waiting for Hermione. A waitress came by asked if he wanted anything but Harry just smiled politely and shook his head no. He looked outside, seeing a cloudy sky but no Hermione. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hermione!" he said, turning around.

But it was not her.

Harry stared at Cho Chang, his former girlfriend. Annoyed, he asked,

"Cho what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." she replied sweetly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because of this!" she said. She grabbed Harry by the waist and planted her lips on his lips. Harry, surprised, did not know how to react to this and was frozen for a second.

A second too long.

Harry heard a small gasp. Coming to his senses he pushed Cho off himself. Harry was ready to yell at Cho but stopped when he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She stared at him, eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like…" he started. But Hermione did not want to hear him. Giving him one last look, she ran out the café.

"Hermione!" he shouted. Giving Cho a very dirty look, he ran out after her.

"I still love you!" Cho yelled after him.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Harry yelled. He could see Hermione running ahead. Soon he caught up to her.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked, her voice cold and harsh.

"That, that wasn't what it looked like..." he said weakly.

"Really? Then what was it Harry? She accidentally tripped and landed on your lips?" she yelled.

"Hermione! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, dammit!"

Above them, there was soft thunder.

"I was waiting for you and she came out of nowhere and just kissed me!" Harry said, angrily.

"Oh is that what it is? You just stood there, not even trying to stop her!"

"I was too surpri-…"

"Forget it. I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses. How could you do this to me?"

"What? No! She came out of…"

"I can't believeI loved you." she said softly. 'Wait what did she say?' Harry thought.

"I must have been crazy."

"Don't say that, Mione." Hermione looked into those emerald eyes, the ones she always thought she could trust, the ones that belonged tothe boy she loved. Trying her best not to cry, she whispered,

"Harry, you hurt me. You hurt me bad."

"So, so what are you saying?" he asked shakily.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Hermione said.

"What? No, Mione. I'm sorry…please don't do this to me." he begged.

Shaking her head she looked up at him and Harry could see tears streaming down her face.

"Good-bye Harry Potter." With those final words, she ran back towards Hogwarts. 'How did this happen?' Harry asked himself silently. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Suddenly, he felt a rain drop on his head. He looked up to see that it was starting to rain. Feeling the rain mix with the tears running down his face, he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Harry opened the box and saw a shiny diamond staring back up at him.

'I love you Hermione. I always have and always will. Please forgive me.'

Yeah, I couldn't really think of a good way to end it but there you go. That's it for the prologue. Review please.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt. Alyssa, Amy, Ted are people i just made up.

This takes place three years after Harry, Hermione, and Ron's graduation from Hogwarts (also after the whole fiasco with Harry and Hermione). They are now in the Muggle world. Harry is now a famous Muggle actor. Ron is a dentist. Hermione works with social services and helps to find better homes for children who need them.

Chapter 1

"_I don't think we should see each other anymore." _

Harry James Potter awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about the last timeHermione had talked to him. Thinking about her immediately made him sad. 'Why was I dreaming about her?' he thought angrily to himself. A movement on the side of his bed quickly broke his thoughts. A pair of piercing blue eyes met his emerald ones. They belonged to Harry's latest fling-of-the-week.

"Morning," she whispered. Sighing, Harry replied,

"Morning, Alyssa."

"What's wrong? You look so sad. Come on, you can tell me." She said in a concerned voice. 'I don't want to tell you.' he thought.

"It's nothing. Just…tired." He replied. Alyssa smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, me too. Last night was awesome!" she said. Harry smiled weakly as he remembered the previous night.

**FLASHBACK **

Harry looked at his watch. 7:30 PM.

"Damn, I'm late. Amy's gonna kill me." He muttered as his driver pulled up to the front of the building. Harry slid into the sleek limo and was greeted by his driver, Ted.

"Evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a nod to Ted and pulled out his cell phone. Just as he began to dial a number, the phone began to ring. Looking at the name, he sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

A very annoyed voice snapped back at him:

"Where the hell are you? You're late!"

Harry cringed. It was his agent, Amy. She was a nice person but absolutely hated when someone was late. And indeed he was very late. Thirty minutes to be exact.

"The media is not going to wait forever, you know. Where are you?" Amy demanded.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Harry replied weakly. He could hear her growling at the other end. 'Oh shit. She's pissed.' he thought.

"Just get your sorry ass over here. And are you wearing the outfit I picked out for you?"

Harry ran his hand through his forever-messy hair. He tended to do this when he was nervous or angry.

"Yes I did." If Amy didn't pick out his clothes for these important events, he would be in the magazines' "WORST DRESSED" columns every time. It wasn't his fault. Harry just didnt really care about how he dressed, as long as he wasn't naked.

"Good. I don't need you looking like a bum and embarrassing everyone. Just get here soon." And with that, she hung up. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. Ted was looking at him through the rear-view mirror and said quietly,

"Is everything all right Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and nodded. Ted was a good man. He was in early 50s. He was never late to pick up Harry from anything. Tonight was completely Harry's fault. He had fallen asleep and woke up late.

Soon they arrived at the theater. It was the premiere of Harry's new movie. Putting a smile on his face, he stepped out of the limo into the screaming horde of fans. 'Here we go again.'


	4. author's note

Author's note:

New chapter coming soon. I promise!


	5. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt.  
Devin is Ron's girlfriend.

Previously: Soon they arrived at the theater. It was the premiere of Harry's new movie. Putting a smile on his face, he stepped out of the limo into the screaming horde of fans. 'Here we go again.'

At the same time (kinda), in a city not too far away…

Hermione rubbed her eyes, hoping to rub away some of her sleepiness. She was working on a case dealing with a child who was put into social services due to her mother's drinking problem. She sighed as she looked at her clock. 11:11 PM. 'Make a wish Hermione," she thought to herself. Hermione closed her eyes and was thinking of what to wish for when her cell phone rang. She looked at the clock again. 11:12 PM. 'Damn, there goes my wish," she thought. Hermione searched through the pile of papers on her desk and finally found her phone all the way at the bottom. The little screen said Ron.

"Hey Ron." She said.

"Hermione! What's up?"

"Nothing, just doing some extra work. You?"

"Hmm..nothing much." Hermione could tell there was something important he had to say.

"What is it Ron?"

"Huh?"

"What is so important that you had to call me at 11:11 at night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron. Stop. Just tell me. I know when something is up."

"Mione, you know me too well."

"Hells yeah. So spill the beans."

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations Ron! So you and Devin are finally getting married! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yeah, we're not too sure on the date though. I popped the questions today. She was so excited."

"I'm really happy for you Ron."

"Thanks Mione…"

"What else Ron?"

"Hmm? Heh heh..what do you mean?"

"Ronald Weasly! What else do you have to tell me. Hurry up so I can get back to my miserable life!"

"Miserable? You love helping children!"

"Yeah I know…hey! Stop avoiding my question!"

"Huh? Oh yeah..um..maybe we should just talk tomorrow.."

"What? No! Tell me now!"

"um..how about tomorrow at around noon-ish? I'll meet you at your office. Alrite..good night Hermione!"

CLICK.

'That prat hung up on me!' Hermione thought, bewildered. She made a mental note to remember her meeting with Ron.

"Guess I better get back to my work…" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, in a city not too far away…

Harry braced himself as he stepped out of his limo. Immediately the screaming increased louder and things like "I LOVE YOU HARRY!" and "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" and "WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" and finally "AHHH! OH MY GOD ITS HARRY POTTER!" Flashes from thousands of cameras were going off everywhere, nearly blinding Harry. He smiled and waved to his fans. Amy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and quickly pulled him toward the entrance of the theater. On his way, one crazy fan jumped out from behind the security guards and managed to grab his ass. Amy turned around and gave her a look. She shrugged and ran back behind the line. Harry could hear her saying "OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE I TOUCHED HIS ASS!"

He chuckled to himself and felt himself being led into the theater by Amy. The screaming suddenly stopped and soon all he heard was the quiet noise of other stars chatting. He passed through the crowd, greeting everyone.

"Are you ready? I'm pretty sure the critics are gonna love this one..you were amazing in it!" Amy whispered in his ear. Harry, who suddenly became very nervous, started to run his fingers through his hair and just nodded. The doors to the room where the movie was to be viewed opened and people started to flock inside. Harry took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

Sorry it took so long! Hope you guys liked it and if it's confusing sorry..it'll all be explained soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt.

These people I made up:

Alyssa, Amy, Ted

This chapter has some sex in it.

Previously: Ron had something to tell Hermione and Harry was at his newest movie premiere.

By the way, this is part of the flashback before Harry and Alyssa wake up.

* * *

As Harry walked into the theater, a short girl with blonde hair wandered over to Harry and took his arm. She gave him a smile and Harry recognized her as a new actress who had just done a movie with a famous director. Her piercing blue eyes stared into his hungrily. She knew she was very pretty and could get anything she wanted. Everything including Harry. He looped one arm into the girl's and the other into Amy's. They finally found their reserved seats and managed to squeeze the blonde haired girl into a seat nearby.

"Hi. I'm Alyssa." The girl whispered.

"Hi. I'm Harry." He replied. Alyssa giggled. Amy just shook her head. She was used to this by now. Every week Harry had a new girl on his arm. Amy assumed Alyssa would be the new fling of the week, as all the tabloids liked to call it. She shook her head again and poked Harry on the shoulder, signaling the start of the movie. Harry and Alyssa stopped talking and immediately paid attention to the screen. The lights went out and the title screen started to come up….

* * *

The last scene showed Harry kissing the girl who won his heart. The screen went blank and was followed by the credits. The audience stood up and cheered. Harry smiled and felt his face turn red, from happiness and embarrassment. Amy gave him a hug and got up to talk to the critics who were busily writing down their notes on the movie.

"I thought you were great in that movie." Alyssa said.

"Really?" Harry replied, cocking one eyebrow up.

"Oh yes. You were very sexy." She teased. Harry smiled and gave her a kiss. Her eyes opened up in surprise as she kissed him back.

"Ahem."

Harry turned around to see Amy giving him a dirty look. He gave her a shrug and a smile.

"You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise you'd never get away with half the stuff you do." She sighed. Harry laughed.

"Well, now it is time for us to go party!" he said. Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After having some drinks and chatting with other stars, Harry decided he was tired and wanted to go home. Alyssa was with him the whole time and of course, got into his limo when Ted pulled up to the club they were in.

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

"My place." He replied nonchalantly.

"Works for me." She purred. She opened up the mini-fridge in the limo and found some tiny bottles of liquor. She gave one to Harry and took another for herself.

"Congrats on the movie. Cheers!" they both drank up. Soon, Ted pulled up to Harry's apartment.

"Thanks Ted. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said, giggling, slightly intoxicated. Ted sighed.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Harry and Alyssa eventually made it up to Harry's penthouse and tumbled inside. Harry pushed Alyssa against the wall and started kissing her. She kissed him back and started pulling on his shirt. Soon she got it off and worked on his pants. Meanwhile, Harry picked her up and slowly walked into his bedroom. On the way, off came Alyssa's shoes, dress, and Harry's pants. He gently placed her on his bed while still kissing her. He pulled off her bra and all that was left now was her pink thong. Harry still had on his silk boxers, which Alyssa was frantically pulling off. His hands soon found her breasts and he softly squeezed them. Alyssa moaned into his mouth and her hands wandered up and down his back. Harry stopped playing with her breasts and wandered down towards her stomach. His mouth left hers and left a soft trail of kisses down her stomach and right leg. He slowly went back up again and found the spot in between her thighs. She moaned as his fingers went to work. She screamed out his name as she came. While she was catching her breath, Harry quietly mumbled a contraption charm, as not to impregnate Alyssa. As soon as she calmed down his fingers started to stroke her again. She shivered and started groaning softly.

"Harry…Harry…I…need…no…want…you…now!" she panted. Harry wasted no time and positioned himself on top of her. She nodded and he pushed himself into her, one inch at a time. She moaned in pleasure. Harry pushed into slowly, deliberately, to torture her. Alyssa could not take it. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in. She screamed as he filled her up. Harry then started thrusting. Slowly, then quickly. Then slow again.

"FUCK ME NOW HARRY POTTER!" she screamed. Harry pumped in and out of her, as fast as he could. Her moaning and groaning only urged him on. They both came simultaneously, screaming each others names. Exhausted, Harry pulled himself out of Alyssa and lay next to her, panting. Alyssa rolled over towards him and smiled.

"That was good, Harry. Really good." Harry laughed and nodded.

"Wanna do it again?" she suggested naughtily.

"How could I say no?" he replied.

please review!


	7. Chapter 4

Hi sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and with school starting soon, ugh I was so busy. Well here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Everything else I pulled out of my butt.

Except: the Cozy Cup, Alyssa, Devin, Ted, Randy

This is continuing after chpt 1 after his flashback..sorry if it's confusing!

"Yeah, me too. Last night was awesome!" she said. Harry smiled weakly as he remembered the previous night.

"yeah, it was pretty wild." He said. Suddenly his phone rang. He got out of bed and found his phone on the floor still in his pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate."

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Hmmm..nothing really..listen, do you think you can meet me later? Around 3?"

"Sure…"

"Great, how does the Cozy Cup sound?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great, see you later mate."

"Bye" Harry hung up, wondering why Ron had wanted to meet him instead of just popping over to his place. He shook off his thoughts as Alyssa wandered over towards him, wearing nothing but Harry's shirt.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? I don't feel like putting on my dress." She said.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, don't worry, I'll bring it back." Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

"I'll call you later!" she yelled as she ran out the building. Harry watched her run into a car that pulled up to the side. 'Does she even have my number?' he thought to himself. Sighing, he picked up the rest of his clothes that were strewn all over his apartment and then hopped into the shower.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" replied a whispered voice.

"Oh hey Gin."

"You're late! Randy is going to be pissed. There is a meeting in about 30 minutes. Get your ass over here now!"

"Oh bloody hell, I fell asleep while working."

"Again? Hermione, you really need to get out of the hole you call your house that you live in."

"What?"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. Just hurry up and get here!" Hermione heard a 'click' and that was the end of that conversation. She got up shook her head. This was the third time this week that she would be late for work. 'Maybe I need a vacation.' She thought to herself as she walked into her shower. Pretty soon, steam from the hot water filled the whole bathroom. She quickly changed into her work clothes, black pants and a clean, white blouse, and searched for her dryer.

"Oh, merlin, I'm such an idiot." She muttered to herself, as she muttered a spell and her damp and curly hair instantly dried and straightened itself out. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove towards work. Pretty soon she was caught in the usual morning traffic. 'Shit, I'm screwed. Randy is definitely going to kill me today.' she thought to herself.


End file.
